


His Human

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ghost's POV, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Ghost just wants to make his human feel better, even if Jon doesn't want him to.





	His Human

Ghost could hear the sniffling before he saw his Human. Could smell his tears even if he couldn’t see them on his cheeks. When he went into the bedroom, Jon was sitting with his back against the headboard, knees pulled up to his chest and rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to make himself stop crying. The white creature whined high in the back of his throat, keening at seeing his human so distressed, and soon darted back out of the room. 

First, he went to the kitchen. There was that stuff that Jon liked, he would put it in water and drink it and it made him feel better when he was like this. Ghost managed to get up onto the counter and pull open the cabinet with his teeth, rifling through until he found the box. It opened when he pushed it onto the floor, bags of ground leaves spreading everywhere. Ghost carefully picked one up in his teeth, snorting at the strong, bitter taste and scent, and set off to find Jon once more. 

The boy was exactly where he had left him, looking miserable, his eyes dark shoulders slumped as he hugged his knees. Ghost jumped onto the bed and nosed and Jon’s hand until the teen opened it, before dropping the bag of tea leaves in his hand. Jon looked at it with a frown, before depositing it on the nightstand and rubbing his hand on the blanket to get off the dog saliva. He didn’t look too happy as he regarded Ghost, so the dog hopped off the bed to go grab something else. 

He snuffled around the house, trying to find the familiar scent of something he knew Jon liked, and followed it to another room once he finally did. When he returned to Jon, there was a flannel shirt between his jaws, belonging to Robb. If anything, that just made Jon even more displeased as he took it away from Ghost, not wanting his troublesome puppy to be chewing on his cousin’s clothes. 

Alright, alright, what else. 

Ghost hopped off the bed a third time, but didn’t leave the room. He barked until he drew Jon’s attention, then rolled over onto his back, wiggling around and looking up at the teen. Jon was unamused, just staring at Ghost with his soft, sad eyes. He didn’t want to deal with his dog right now, instead shifting to lay down and just stare at the ceiling, willing himself to fall asleep. 

Ghost growled softly, getting onto the bed once more. This time, he went to lay down on Jon as if he were a bed; Ghost knew this would work. Jon’s Human, the one that that his boy really liked, would always lay on him to make him feel better. Ghost could do that too, and he was smaller, so he wouldn’t hurt Jon. 

But Jon didn’t wrap his arms around him and hug him close, like he did with the other human. He in fact tried to push Ghost away, but the puppy was relentless, determined to make his human happy. He shimmied up until his forepaws were resting on Jon’s collarbones, and rested his head on his paws, looking up at Jon with a soft puff; he was there to stay. 

It was a long time before Jon finally hugged Ghost, rolling onto his side to cuddle his dog like he was a teddy bear. Ghost keened softly when he felt tears wetting his fur where Jon’s face was hidden, pawing at him softly; he was trying to make his human feel better, not worse. He didn’t want Jon crying more salty tears. He already did that so much. 

He butted at Jon with his head, trying to make the teen look at him, licking at his face like a mother might do to her pups when he finally did. At this Jon did smile, laughing weakly as he nudged Ghost away to make him stop licking. 

He was smiling, though, just a little bit, and Ghost thought he might be okay. At least for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> this might become a part of Broken Doll (part 2 to horror of our love)


End file.
